Inferno Fire Magic
Inferno Fire Magic '''(インフェルノファイアーマジック Inferunofaiāmajikku) is a Caster Magic, Elemental Magic, and finally Lost Magic that gives the user the ability to create and manipulate the extremely deadly Inferno Flame. '''Description Inferno Fire Magic is a type of Elemental Magic that is derived from the basic Fire Magic but on a more advanced level. It grants the user the capability of conjuring intense inferno flames, a body that prevents the caster from sustaining any damage against fire no matter the temperature. The usage of said fire can either be used offensively or defensively depending on the caster's preferred style of combat. The type of flames produced by this unique form of Fire Magic are said to be of another type of fire entirely and even surpass the burning temperature of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lava Dragon Slayer Magic, and Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, three types of Slayer Magic that can produce exceedingly hot flames. It is said that the highest temperature that the Inferno Flame can get is 79525.84 degrees Fahrenheit. (44163.24 degrees Celsius)That's 8x hotter than the sun!! Because of this, this has been labeled as Lost Magic due to its extraordinarily destructive abilities. The most hated and perhaps the most misunderstood, Lucifer, is the primary teacher of this magic. Because of the immense power of this magic, he gives the student a piece of his Magic Origin to deal with the destructiveness of this magic. As a result of this, the user's biology changes. The user becomes stronger, faster, and smarter. He only has one known student that lived through the full training. It is said that he takes the student to the depths of hell to train. Many have not survived due to the extreme temperatures. Spells(Basic) * 'Inferno Fist '(インフェルノの拳 Inferuno no ken) One of the most basic spells of this magic, the Inferno Fist involves engulfing one or more of their hands in inferno flames before slamming their fist into their adversary, not only causing sheer blunt damage, but also imparting the mass of fire upon their opponent. Depending on the intensity of the emotion, it could be deadly. * 'Inferno Drop Kick '(インフェルノドロップキック Inferunodoroppukikku) Similar to the Inferno Fist, it involves engulfing one or more of their feet in inferno flames and kicking the opponent with immense force. Not only would you get fourth degree burns, but you would also have many broken bones. Just be happy you walked away with your life. * 'Inferno Hell Flame '(地獄地獄炎 Jigoku jigokuen) Even though this isn't the most powerful spell, it could still destroy 4 mountain tops in one shot. This spell involves creating a very large ball of inferno flames and throwing it at their adversary. If the ball is big enough, it could destroy 4 cities at once! * 'Inferno Crossfire '(インフェルノクロスファイア Inferunokurosufaiā) This spell is shines more in close range combat. This spell involves engulfing both hands with inferno flames and then making a cross in the air. Once the incantation is complete, the cross will then hit the intended target. Several things might then happen. Either the target will be incinerated, or get horrendous burns and die a slow and painful death. Either way, not much fun. Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Lost Magic